Hand Cover Systems has found ubiquitous implementation for protection against cuts, abrasion, hazardous materials, and severe environments. With this acceptance, many short comings have been discovered including reduced dexterity, reduced flexibility, and reduced tactile feedback.
Some previous solutions have attempted to reduce protection in order to increase dexterity, flexibility, or tactile feedback with only partial success and decreased overall protection. Other solutions have focused on improving the materials used; however, this has led to only partial success and at prohibitively increased costs.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for hand cover systems that can provide increased dexterity, increased flexibility, and increased tactile feedback.